Un-Broken
by TriciaOakenshield
Summary: Thorin learns of his father's disappearance. A sort of sequel to "Un-Avenged". [Bookverse] [OC]


Thorin's eyes blazed; a deep horror awakened within his breast that he had up till now pushed aside. His father - Dead?!

"We looked for him; many days and nights we spent searching…"

He barely heard Balin's sorrowful words; lost in the living nightmare he had feared for the past two years. His father was gone… Father… The pity on Balin's face would have been enough to tip him over the edge; but he did not see it; he did not see much of anything at that moment. The expression on his face was akin to that which he had worn years ago, helplessly watching as his grandfather's head rolled on the bloodstained ground.

"It cannot be…" The whisper faded into silence.

Finally, Balin could stand it no longer; his head hung low and his heart heavy with guilt, he quietly exited the chamber, leaving Thorin to his tormented thoughts.

How could this have happened - he had thought the pain was over. Was it not enough to lose his grandfather and brother? Must his father abandon him too? It wasn't supposed to happen this way - they were supposed to be building a new life for their people; for themselves.

The people needed a king - and Thorin needed a father. He wondered if Thrain had ever really known how much his son loved and needed him. The older dwarf had always been more concerned with royalty and politics than he had been with his own children.

An old familiar pang of guilt caused Thorin to shudder; his vision blurred double; his knees nearly buckled and he only just caught himself. Deep inside, his heart told him it was his own fault - he had done something wrong, and again, it was his family that paid the ultimate price. The worst part was, he could never figure out where he had gone wrong.

Thorin steadied himself, leaning heavily against the wall. The reality of what Balin had reported still wasn't sinking in. Thrain couldn't be dead - it just wasn't possible… not him… not now…

A soft touch on his shoulder momentarily brought him back to the present. The poison-green eyes of a young Dwarf-girl stared back into his silvery-blue. Her hand rested lightly on his right shoulder; a silent question. One she already knew the answer to.

Without a word she laid her head on his chest, wrapping her arms around his middle.

They slid to the ground and Thorin rested his cheek on the top of her head. He closed his eyes, giving in to the overwhelming heartache that clutched his soul.

Aili trembled slightly, holding onto Thorin for comfort. Ever since her father was killed in Azanulbizar, Thrain had been the one she looked up to. She had loved the old Dwarf, for her part; and now he was gone… just like everyone else. She had no-one. Her mother Delerith, and unborn sibling had been lost in the sack of Erebor; whether escaped to the Iron Hills or killed by the dragon, she did not know. Her oldest brother had been killed by a Warg during their exile in Dunland; their younger brother was captured by Orcs and never seen again. Both aunt and uncle were slain in a night raid by Goblins, and finally, her only remaining family, her own father… she had found him, already dead, axe embedded deeply in his chest. She hadn't been able to get it out…

A muffled sob wracked her small frame. She didn't want to cry; Aili was no coward; but it didn't matter how many times it happened - she had lost seven people already, and now another one was gone. Thrain wasn't even real _family! _This was Thorin's father, not hers!

Guilt seared her conscience. "Thorin, I… I'm sorry…" She could feel his muscles tighten under her; maybe she shouldn't have-

"Sorry for what, Aili?" His soft question came close to startling her; she trembled under the weight of his hand. Thorin lifted her head so their eyes met, and the innocent pain in his expression was enough to break her heart. "What are you sorry for?"

It was an honest question. He really didn't know? "You don't…"

Thorin shook his head slowly, wondering what it was that he was missing.

"I - I'm sorry for - for… him… for this," she stammered, unable to form a complete sentence.

Thorin's heart stopped - she thought this was _her_ fault? He had expected the blame to be placed on himself, as it always was… but she thought… He could hardly believe it.

His hold around her small body tightened. "None of this is your fault; I blame myself…" He winced, hearing his father's words come out of his own mouth.

Aili's wide eyes stared up into his. "No, Thorin... You have done honorably by our people. They look up to you and respect you." She swallowed hard. "Your father knew that."

Thorin's eyes glistened with unspilt tears as memories flashed before his mind's eye - mostly of Thrain.

He held Aili close, laying his head on hers. "Thank you," he whispered.

_We're alright…_

_ Live to fight another day…_

_ We have not been broken…_

_ …We have not been broken_

**~THE END~**


End file.
